Hajime The Hottest Summer with the Hottest Guy Spin-Off: Chapter 1
Episode 1 The weather was lovely, a perfect summer's day. We hadn't really planned to get together, but somehow everyone had felt the same way, and here we all were. Hajime: "It's so hot..." Sakura: "Yeah, it is quite hot isn't it?" Everyone seemed to have grown a bit weak in the heat. Hikobane: "Don't be so lazy, people!" Enojo: "But in this heat, we just want to go to the sea or something!" Sakura: "The sea...?" I put my head to one side in confusion, and Ryuzaburo made an unusual expression. Ryuzaburo: "Is it possible that the princess has never seen the sea?" Sakura: "Actually, I haven't." (Up 'til now, I've spent my whole life in the castle...) Raizo: "Huh, really? Today's cloudless, the weather's lovely...it's just right for swimming!" Hajime: "Yeah, it's perfect! Let's show you the sea." Enojo: "I'm on board! If that's decided then, let's go soon. No, now!" Ryuzaburo: "Haha, now? Another rapid decision..." Ryuzaburo smiled wryly. Hikobane: "I would certainly like to show the princess the sea." Hikobane: "And we'd be avoiding the heat! I think it's a good plan." Hajime: "This is unusual, for Hikobane to want in. Okay, decided!" And so we came to a decision, and we hurriedly organized a trip to the seaside. Episode 2 Enojo had borrowed horses for us from an acquaintance. We mounted them, and set out for the sea. Hajime: "Are you okay? Don't fall off Sakura!" Sakura: "I'll be fine, Hajime..." As for myself, I was sharing a horse with Hajime. (Well now... Exactly what kind of place is the sea?) (Hmm. Who should I ask about it?) Hajime: "Come on... She won't understand from that explanation, guys." Hajime, hearing this, had sighed as if shocked. Hajime: "Sakura, lend me your ears for a moment." Sakura: "Yes?" As he had asked, I leant towards Hajime. So that only I could hear, he whispered. Hajime: "The sea is one of the places where people go to commit suicide." Sakura: "What?!" I shuddered unconsciously at his unexpected explanation. Hajime: "Hehe..." Seeing that, Hajime laughed out loud. Ryuzaburo: "Hey, Hajime! What did you tell the princess?" Hajime: "A secret!" << Minigame Checkpoint: "Throw a stone and beat your enemy!" 25% success >> Episode 3 Ryuzaburo: "She shuddered so pitifully!" Ryuzaburo: "So, princess, the sea..." Ryuzaburo: "It's a pool of water so vast, that it could completely swallow up the place where we live." Sakura: "What?! Is it really that large?" Ryuzaburo: "It really is. But it's salt water, so it'll sting you if you taste it." Sakura: "Wow, it that true?" (I didn't know that at all...) I smiled, and turned back to Hajime. He, too, burst into a smile. Hajime: "Yeah, it's a beautiful place. Though there are many ghosts of the deceased." Sakura: "..." (That's a bit scary...!) Hajime had spoken so that only I could hear him again. He laughed. Hajime: "But, well... It'll be okay." Sakura: "It will?" Hajime: "I'll protect you!" Sakura: "Hajime..." Although I felt relieved at his words, I was still scared. Hajime: "You really are cute, you know." Hajime casually whispered that to me, as I was still pre-occupied with my sense of unease. Sakura: "Huh? Where did that come from all of a sudden?" Hajime: "...It's nothing. I just thought I'd be frank." Hajime's face was so gentle when he spoke, and I began to blush helplessly. And then... Raizo: "Right, we're here!" Leaping down from his horse, Raizo ran off towards the sea as fast as he could. Enojo: "It's the sea!" And then Enojo, too shouted out and charged off. Episode 4 Sakura: "Wow! It really is a huge pool of water...!" Sakura: "I can't see the other side!" Hajime helped me off the horse, and following him, I too ran off. Ryuzaburo: "Well? Just like we told you, eh?" Sakura: "It is!" At Ryuzaburo's words I nodded happily, and with Hajime by my side... Hajime: "Yeah, just like I said...there are loads of ghosts nearby." This he whispered, quietly. Sakura: "What?!" Hikobane: "Hajime, don't tease the princess." Beside me, unable to just let it pass, Hikobane threw me a lifeline. Hajime: "But her replies are so amusing! Look, I'm sorry..." Sakura: "Well now. These ghosts..." Hajime: "Unfortunately, I can't see them." Hajime: "I can't see them, but they're probably close by." Sakura: "..." (Then again, the sea and summer go together, and so does summer and ghost stories...) I shivered again, and Hajime gave a sly smile. Hajime: "I've bullied you too much, Sakura. I'm sorry. Let's go closer to the sea!" Sakura: "Okay..." Close behind Hajime, I slowly walked as far as where the waves broke on the sand. Sakura: "Wow!" The waves broke and drew back, broke and drew back... This was the first time I had seen such scenery. Sakura: "The sea moves!" Timidly I tried to get a little closer... ...but a wave broke at that precise moment, and with a splash, my foot was wet. Sakura: "It's cold! It feels so nice!" Hajime: "Interesting?" Sakura: "Yeah, it's interesting!" Hajime: "Haha." In reply to my grin, Hajime smiled. (This is so fun!) As I was thinking that... Hajime: "Well then, let's make it more interesting!" Sakura: "What? Ahhh!" Episode 5 Suddenly, Hajime grabbed me. Sakura: "What are you doing?! Hajime!" Hajime: "Do you want to know more about the sea? Well then, you should look a bit closer!" Hajime made as if to throw me into the ocean. Hajime: "Away we go!" Sakura: "Ahhhhh! But I can't swim!" I pleaded with him, about to burst into tears. Hajime laughed happily and put me down. Hajime: "Haha, was that fun?" Sakura: "I've had enough, Hajime!" Hajime was in a good mood, though... Enojo: "Hey! You two, come and give us a hand!" Sakura: "What is it?" We were called by Enojo. When we turned to look, he seemed to be playing in the sand. Raizo: "Help meee!" Sakura: "Huh? Raizo?" When I looked more closely, I saw that Enojo was busily burying Raizo in the sand. << Items Checkpoint: Passport x1 >> Episode 6 Sakura: "What is he doing? Enojo...!" Startled, I ran towards him. Hajime came slowly after me. Enojo: "Raizo was just taking a nap." Enojo: "And when I saw it, I just wanted to bury him..." Raizo: "I wasn't asleep! Won't you help me?!" Raizo was already two thirds buried in the sand, and could no longer move his body. Enojo: "This is interesting too, right?" Raizo: "It's not interesting at all!" Enojo: "So, could you and Hajime give me a hand?" Hajime: "Raizo would hate me afterwards, so I'll cry off." Enojo: "What's with you, Hajime? You're no fun." Hajime: "Will you help me instead, Sakura?" Sakura: "What? Me? I don't want Raizo to hate me!" I shook my head, startled by Hajime's suggestion. Hajime: "It's fine. Say whatever you like, and Raizo will be gentle with you." Raizo: "That's not true! If Sakura does help..." Sakura: "..." I thought he was cut off by the sand, but then he gave a big yawn. Hajime: "What's up? Raizo?" Raizo: "It's just that laying here is making me rather sleepy..." Hajime: "Sure? You're sleepy?" Raizo: "Yeah, seems so..." Sakura: "Raizo?" His head nodded to one side, and he suddenly gave a huge snore, and began to sleep. Enojo: "Haha, he really is tired!" Hajime: "Well, even if you help here, Sakura, I won't expose myself to Raizo." Saying that, Hajime turned his back on me. Sakura: "Hey, Hajime? Are you going somewhere?" Hajime: "I'm just going to go exploring over there. I'll be back soon." Sakura: "Hey, Hajime..." Hajime set off at a brisk pace. Episode 7 Enojo: "Okay, I'm just doing the finishing touches! Hey, princess, give me a hand." While all this was going on, it seemed that Enojo had completely covered Raizo's body in sand. Only Raizo's face poked out of the ground. Sakura: "Finishing touches? Raizo's already completely buried." Enojo: "Where's the fun in just burying him?" Enojo: "Nah, we're going to do this as well..." And Enojo began to pile up more sand over Raizo's chest. Enojo: "Surely it's better to have breasts than not?" Sakura: "Umm... Aren't you doing a bit much there?" Gradually Raizo's body filled out or was tucked in... ...and soon he had the figure of a perfect woman. Enojo: "How is it, princess? I'm not jealous, but maybe you are?" Sakura: "I'm not!" Seeing Enojo laughing, I raised my voice. Enojo: "You still have the body of a child, eh, princess..." He stood up, and made as if to run away. Sakura: "Wait a moment, Enojo!" I made to follow him. Hajime: "Enojo, wait a moment. Didn't you know?" Hajime had returned from his walk. Enojo: "What don't I know?" Hajime: "Sakura's one of those people who looks more slender when she's wearing clothes." Sakura: "Hajime..." Enojo: "Ah, is that so? Well, let's see the proof..." Hajime: "You don't get to see that, surely? Sakura's mine!" Sakura: "..." (Hajime, that's a bold declaration...) Hearing this, I blushed bright red. Hajime: "I'll give you this as proof." Saying that, Hajime held out to me a beautiful seashell. Episode 8 Sakura: "Wow, it's beautiful!" Hajime: "Yeah, it's nice, isn't it? I found it when I was walking around before." Hajime: "I thought you'd like it." Sakura: "I'm so happy! Thank you, Hajime!" I completely forgot Enojo's rude outburst, and smiled broadly. Hajime: "So... And I'll give you this, Enojo." Enojo: "What's this, all of a sudden? Giving me a present? Is a storm coming or something?" Enojo was puzzled and suspicious. Hajime: "Haha, I know. But I thought this was a little weird, so I'm giving it to you." Enojo: "Weird...? That doesn't sound promising. Well, what is this?" Sakura: "Huh?" The thing that Hajime dropped in Enojo's palm was a crooked shell, crossed with thick black threads. Sakura: "What is that?! It feels so weird..." Hajime: "Right? So, to Enojo." Enojo: "So, why me? You shouldn't just pick up stuff like this..." I looked to see that Enojo's face was becoming unusually pale. Hajime: "Yeah, but when I found it, I knew that if I didn't pick it up something would happen... It was scary." Enojo: "What do you mean by "something"? If you picked it up and took it, wouldn't something happen then?" Enojo shook the hand that was holding the seashell and looked Hajime in the eye. Hajime: "Yeah. So I gave it to you." Enojo: "Hajime, you bastard! Why didn't you just throw it away..." (Poor Enojo!) Ryuzaburo: "Hey, what's all this racket?" Since we had gathered round the sleeping Raizo, we were so noisy... ...Ryuzaburo and Hikobane, who had been swimming far away, had returned. Hikobane: "Well now, shall we have lunch? I'm rather hungry." Sakura: "Now that you mention it, let's do that!" Hajime: "We'll need to go get supplies." Ryuzaburo: "What's this? Is Raizo asleep?" Looking at Raizo, buried in the sand, Ryuzaburo gave a wry smile. Episode 9 Enojo: "Well, if Raizo's going to stay here, I'll take Raizo's share." Hikobane: "Was it Enojo who buried Raizo? Ah, of course it was..." Under Hikobane's withering stare, Enojo gave a sly smile and dipped his head. Ryuzaburo: "Well, there'll be nuts and shoots nearby, so let's go find them." Sakura: "Okay!" And so the five of us, excluding Raizo, went to explore what was nearby. Hikobane: "Ah, there are shoots here." Enojo: "I've found some nuts!" Little by little, we gathered up enough to eat. We walked along the cliffs by the sea, until we came to a little hill. Ryuzaburo: "Afterwards we'll go back to the shore. It'll be nice to go fishing." Hajime: "It will. This is pleasant... Oh!" We were walking in line, when suddenly Hajime cried out in a loud voice. Sakura: "What's happened, Hajime?" Hajime: "I found this! It's the seashell from before..." Sakura: "Not this seashell from before..." I held up the seashell Hajime had given me earlier and showed it to everyone. Hajime: "No. The one I gave to Enojo." Enojo: "That weird thing... Did I drop it here?" Hajime: "Yeah. In the middle of the wood, somehow." Enojo also held out the seashell Hajime had given him. Ryuzaburo: "Hey, what is this shell?" Hikobane: "It's ominous, isn't it...?" Ryuzaburo and Hikobane looked at the seashell, and both frowned. Enojo: "So you found it here... Isn't that something like a hall over there?" I followed where Enojo was looking, and could see something that certainly looked like an abandoned building. Ryuzaburo: "It looks like it's fallen down already..." Sakura: "So creepy." I didn't realize that my legs were beginning to quake under me. Category:Draft